A Certain Charm
by LanaKrios
Summary: Naomi Shepard has recovered from a lethal gunshot wound. Her lover, Zaeed, is happy about this. In more ways than one. Rated M for sex and language.


Naomi Shepard is my Shepard, just so you know. I've been working with her hard to make sure I can characterize her as best I can. She really is nothing like me and it's so strange writing a character like that sometimes.

Anyways. Have some Zaeed/Naomi smut.

Yes, this is smut.

And you are welcome. Lol.

* * *

><p>"Looks like that gunshot wound's healin up nice, Buzz." The gruff voice of the mercenary etched through Naomi's nerves. Of course, he wanted to play.<p>

Naomi picked up one of her pillows and hefted it's weigh in her hands. It wasn't as big or heavy as she wanted but she didn't care. She pitched it across the room and smirked when it pegged him in the back of the head. "Fuck you, Massani."

Zaeed turned then, with a dark, mischievous look in his eyes that sent a chill down Naomi's spine. He stalked towards the end of the bed and slowly climbed on it. He did a good job of making every movement slow and deliberate and smirked when he caught her staring at the muscles in his chest dance under his flesh. He crawled forward until he was looming over her and straddled her legs as he brought his face closer to hers. "I love it when ya play hard ta get, Buzzcut. Y'know that."

Shepard tried to push him off of her, but was unsuccessful. She grunted in protest when he ground his groin over hers, even though she was beginning to heat up with his consistent prodding. "If you don't get off me, I'm going to have to kill you." She spat, angry that her own body was betraying her. She turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at his lust driven eyes.

She regretted it immediately. She had turned her head to the left, now the mercenary got a good look at her tribute to him. She had been too stubborn to say she loved him, so she got a tattoo where everyone could see on the right side of her neck. The tattoo? It was the same as her lovers, a big fucking Blue Suns emblem. Zaeed loved having 'his' brand on her, he really did. The sex they had once it had healed over had been mind blowing and he had spent a good bit of that time fondling her new tattoo with his hands and mouth.

And he did it now. He rolled his tongue over her inked skin, even brought a sizeable amount of flesh into his mouth and bit down hard until he heard her sharp intake of breath. He released her flesh and continued upward to suck and nibble at her earlobe. "You can't resist me, Naomi." He rasped into her ear. "Just like I can't resist that goddamn body of yours."

Naomi shivered underneath him. That fucking voice! The way he sounded when he was enraptured. Fuck! It made her want him even more. He knew what he was doing, she'd give him that. She couldn't remember why she didn't want to have sex with him tonight in the first place. So, with a mental shrug she went along with it.

She turned on him quickly, swung him to the side so he was on his back. She swung a leg over his hip and straddled him. Naomi leaned forward and covered his mouth with hers, impatiently sliding her tongue past his lips. They stayed that way for a few minutes, tasting each other intimately, before Massani got impatient himself and pushed her forward so she was on her back this time. He slid his knees between her thighs and ground himself into her before sliding his calloused hands over her hips.

He slid his hands further up, slowly bringing her tank top over her head. Once free, he tossed the shirt to the side and descended on her breasts. He fondled them roughly, sliding his tongue over her left nipple before pulling it into his mouth. Her moans urged him on as he gave her right nipple equal attention. He could already feel himself hardening beyond belief as she raked her short fingernails through his graying hair.

He ground into her and hesitated when Naomi began chuckling to herself. "What the hell are you laughing at, Buzz? Last time I checked, this wasn't a good time for chuckles." He shot at her as he lifted himself from her breasts.

Naomi smiled at her mercenary and resisted the urge to swipe her hand over her eyes to get rid of the tears pooled there. "I'm just surprised you can still fucking get it up at your age." She nipped at his nose with her teeth playfully.

Zaeed smirked evilly and leaned back to remove his elastic waistband pants. Once naked, he kneeled in between her thighs and began running his lips, tongue and fingers along her inner thighs. Naomi moaned urgently, her laughter forgotten immediately.

The mercenary's fingers wrapped around the sides of Naomi's underwear, he made like he would remove them slowly down her legs. To her surprise, he snapped the elastic quickly and tossed the ruined garment into her model ship display. He chuckled when they landed on top of her nice Destiny Ascension model. "I'll be surprised if you're able to goddamn walk tomorrow, now shut up."

Naomi held her tongue reluctantly, it was always so much fun to tease him when he was horny but something told her that pushing his buttons now would be a bad idea. She couldn't blame him. It had been a week since they had their disastrous date. Apparently, people still wanted her dead even though she had saved countless lives by destroying that Batarian star cluster. Long story short, some Batarians found them at their table and started firing weapons at them. Luckily they both carried their pistols, but she took a bullet regardless.

She took his face in her hands and pulled him toward her. The kiss was deep and heavy with too much tongue and teeth but she didn't care. They explored each other's mouths for a while before Zaeed couldn't stand anymore and buried himself deep within her. They both groaned at the feeling, it had been too long.

Zaeed grabbed her ankles and held them at his shoulders so he could get deeper within her. He leaned forward with her legs still over his shoulders and brought her knees to her own stomach as he ground into her harder.

He was relentless in his pounding, the sounds of their flesh meeting echoed through her quarters along with their moans and grunts. And once the luxurious feeling of their release reared its head he only pounded into her harder until they both cried out.

Spent, they both laid in the afterglow of their exertions. Zaeed lay on his back as Naomi spooned against his side. She laughed lightly when something came to her attention.

"You know, Massani, we're laying on the bed backwards." She nodded towards her small headboard at their feet.

"Like I give a damn about the right way to lay on a bed, Buzz." He looked down at her grinning face and couldn't help but smile himself. "Do me a favor, aye?"

Shepard looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "If you say you want a fucking sandwich I will kill you."

Zaeed laughed before kissing her forehead lightly. "Then nevermind. Though, a sandwich would be goddamned nice right now."


End file.
